Kitsune and Harvest Godess by Milk,Sake, and Dango
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Milk Sake and Dango created this based off my story Heroes Across Time. He had my permission.He rewrites lemons after gaining the author's permission. This is an AU one-shot.This is a NarutoxMalon One-shot.


The Harvest Goddess

0

NarutoxMalon One-shot

0

This is an Au One-shot based off my story Heroes Across Time written by 'Milk Sake and Dango' using the themes and information I sent him from the previous incarnation so enjoy.

0

"TCKANA: Heroes Across Time, the Harvest Goddess, by Kyuubi16"

…

Hyrule Field was quiet, the darkness of night settling around the grasslands. The stars twinkled in the sky, the moon shadowing the shapes of the ground as a wolfo howled in the night. Two sapphire eyes looked up, the man's muscles tensed, awaiting any nocturnal predators that may think him an easy meal.

But when none came he let out a breath, focusing his attention on the road again as he walked down the dirt path, in the general direction of Hyrule Castle, to see what he could do in this quest of his. Zelda was still missing, and Lina was out being a heroine of time, so that left him with little else to do but search for the missing princess.

The kingdom was plagued in chaos, Ganondorva's reign ruining the land and spirits of its inhabitants. Naruto hoped that Zelda was safe, far away from the chaos, but with the evil that spread through the land there was always that chance... he shook his head, ridding himself of the thought.

Just as he crossed over a small hill the blond man was able to spot the Lon Lon Ranch in the distance, which was only a few miles away from the Hyrule Castle. This was one of the few times that he managed to see it in his travels, especially after he had managed to bring back the farm girl, Malon's father back to the ranch to help run it again. Both had been eternally grateful for reuniting them, however, he was soon back on his quest, promising to return once again to see them sometime in the future.

Now that he was so close to the ranch again, he felt the constant string of feelings that made it so hard for him to avoid the ranch all this time... he wondered how they were doing?

He was weary from his travels, the constant flow of battle after battle was really wearing down on him. He found himself desperately wishing to see the farm girl, to listen to her lazy father's lame jokes and hear her enchanting laugh... before he knew it his feet were already dragging him in the direction of the ranch, even against his own will power, not that he actually wished to stop, mind you.

A while later he was standing outside the gates to the ranch, trying to calm himself down from being so close to one of the girls that always occupied his mind so often. It was hard for him to even think straight, as he remembered his past interactions with the girl, bringing a whimsical smile to his face as he slowly entered the gates, pausing only slightly in fond remembrance and then heading towards the main house.

He stopped outside the door, thinking about what he would like to say to the girl, what he would like to do – thinking of ways to make her smile, to make her laugh, to bring her happiness, that which she couldn't ever forget. He wanted, no, needed her to be happy, it was just who he was, the eternal hero that he was.

Reaching up his hand, the blond rapped his knuckles against the wood door, hearing a bit of noise of someone moving through the house, before walking towards the door. When the person opened it he found Talon, Malon's lazy father looking at him through blurry eyes, before brightening considerably at the sight of the whiskered marked blond.

"Naruto! It's good to see you, again! How've you been?" asked the man, laughing and patting him on the shoulders.

"I'm fine," Naruto answered, "is Malon here?" asked he, looking passed the man and into the house, but not seeing the red haired girl. He looked at the older man questioningly.

Talon grinned at the blond knowingly, eyes glinting a bit at whatever it was he was thinking about... the idea that Talon knew something that he didn't was a little... unsettling.

"She's in the fields with the horses, probably trying to lead them back into the barn, knowing her." said the man, smiling cheekily at the blond, who after hearing this turned to head to the fields. "And Naruto?" said the man, stopping the blond in his tracks.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto, turning to look at the man.

The overhanging cast a shadow over the man's face, but you could practically hear the large grin in his tone, "She's really missed you," which was followed by him shutting the door to the outside world, probably going back to playing with his chickens.

Naruto shook his head at the man's words, mumbling to himself, "I missed her, too," and then heading in the direction of the horse fields.

When he got to the fields he found the red haired farm girl in the fields with the horses, petting one of the littler ones while feeding it an apple. With the moonlight shining down on her, her vibrant hair seemed to glow, and her skin shined with an ethereal light. Under this perception she seemed every bit the goddess that he thought her...

She didn't seem to have noticed him, so he casually leaned against the fence, watching the girl pet and feed the horses, talking quietly about something he couldn't hear. She was blushing, so he knew it was something personal, and it would be wrong of him to listen to what she was sharing with the horses. It just seemed wrong of him to invade her privacy like that.

Suddenly she squealed, holding her hands to her cheeks and blushing, and though he rose up to help her if she was in danger, he quickly realized that she was fine, and that she had squealed in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow at this.

Finally, the girl began leading the horses in the direction of the barn, her eyes on the ground and a serious blush on her face. But when he stepped in from of her, chuckling slightly, she looked up, eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Having fun?" he asked amusedly.

"Naruto!" she cried, tackling him to the ground.

It was a few minutes later, and after they had proceeded to take the horses back into the barn, that we find Naruto sitting down in the living area of the Lon Lon Ranch's house, with two cups of warm milk in sitting in front of them on the coffee table.

After a few moments of silence, with Malon looking at the young man with an intent stare, the girl finally asked, "How are you, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at this, though it was a little pained, "I've been better... you?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

She saw the look in his eyes, his smile tight, but chose not to ask about it, instead saying, "We've seen better days, but we are well enough that we can continue to run the Lon Lon Ranch." at this he nodded, smiling warmly at the news.

She hesitated, wondering if she should ask, but after nodding to herself she questioned him, "And have you found Lina?"

He barely reacted, raising his hand in a half shrug, saying, "You've heard the rumors... Lina's off playing hero all around Hyrule. We parted ways a while ago, she was fine then, so don't worry – she's a strong girl." this, this he said with confidence.

"I hope so," she mumbled, after a brief pause.

There was silence for a few moments as they tried to think of something to say, to start a conversation. Then after a few moments more, Naruto finally glanced up at the girl, seeing that her eyes were solely focused on him, causing him to blush in embarrassment, but finding out what he was going to say.

"You look better, Malon..." he took on a thoughtful look, muttering quietly, "you're very beautiful."

However, she had heard him, and was smiling from ear to ear, a slight blush on her face at his words. "Thank you, you look good, too." she responded.

He smirked at this, "Of course I look good, I'm a hero, aren't I?" he indicated his body, drawing out the fact that he was on his own quest to save hero, too.

She shook her head at this, smiling humorously at the boy's ego. "And what of me? What am I?" she asked, not expecting an answer. It didn't even take Naruto a second to reply.

"A goddess."

Her breath caught in her throat at the boy's heartfelt answer, her eyes locking onto his warm blue eyes, that held so much emotion to them. She could always she his most defining features there, loyalty, wisdom, power, and courage. However, what she found in his eyes this time was neither of them, something that she had never expected to see aimed at her from the blond... love.

"Naruto," she whispered, in shock and... hope?

At her look he explained with a smile on his face, "Out of all the girls I've ever known, you are the only one I know worthy of truly being called a goddess..."

"I don't think..." she started to say in disbelief.

At this Naruto grabbed her hands into his own, much larger and rougher hands, pouring his heart into his words. "Yes, all of them are princess in their own right, but none of them can be considered goddesses... everything that's happened in the past decade has changed them, made them older, wary, more like warriors then an pure and innocent goddess... to that end, you _are_ more worthy of the title goddess then they could ever be." It was at this point that he did something that both shocked her and tantalized her.

He kissed her.

It was warm, gentle, full of love – everything that she had ever wanted in a kiss. He didn't force it onto her, he didn't ask for anything she couldn't give... he was just...

When Naruto pulled away he found Malon crying, causing him to fly in panic as he pulled her into his arms, silently cursing himself for doing something so stupid, while trying to stop Malon's endless flow of tears. "Shh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry!"

Malon pulled away from the blond, smiling through her tears, rubbing at her eyes with her shirt sleeve, laughing softly at the blond's panic. "You idiot, I'm not upset..." at his questioning look she elaborated, "I'm just... so happy."

"Huh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"I've been so set on believing that you couldn't ever hold feelings for me, and just now you kissed me and called me a goddess... I just..." she was still, her tears rolling down her cheeks, but her eyes alight with joy. "Listen to me, I sound like some love sick school girl," she muttered to herself, blushing and turning her head to hide behind her waves of long, vibrant hair.

Naruto smiled at this, glad that she wasn't upset because of him. At her embarrassment he chuckled, saying, "Or a love sick farm girl."

"Don't remind me."

At this they both laughed, pain, stress, and loneliness washing out of their souls at the sound of the other laughing. It felt unbelievingly good to admit their feelings to the other. At this moment the harsh, cruel world outside seemed thousands of miles away, as their attention focused solely on the person next to them.

After they finished laughing the two leaned towards each other, meeting together in a heart felt kiss, gentle, but full of hidden emotions.

Pulling away, Naruto said, "I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled at him, saying, "I'm just glad you came back."

The fox boy hero held the girl in his arms as he leaned back on the love-seat, chuckling as the girl buried her face in his shirt, sighing in contentment.

The sounds of the night outside filled the silence, both persons just content with being in the other's presence. There cups of milk lay forgotten on the coffee table.

Suddenly, Malon said, giving a full body blush, "You know, I never did thank you for saving me from Ingo and bringing back my father."

He looked at her oddly, saying, "I thought you did thank me?"

She shook her head, leaning towards the blonds ear and whispering embarrassedly, "No – how do you think the damsel thanks the hero?" at this his eyes widened in understanding, giving his own blush of embarrassment.

"You want that?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded.

He thought about it for a few moments, before nodding his head and saying, "Let's head up to your room, that way we won't run the chance of anyone walking in on us."

She nodded, and then they both headed up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Shutting the door, Naruto turned to around to find that Malon was sitting on the bed, hands clasped on her lap and a deep, full body blush on her face that was even brighter then her hair.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Naruto clasped her hands in his own, turning her head to look him in the eyes with one hand, saying, "Is this your first time, Malon?" his tone was gentle.

She nodded her head, "Yes."

He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her lips as he said, "Then I'll be gentle, okay?"

She nodded.

Silently, Naruto helped her strip herself of her clothing, never rushing her, letting her move at her own pace. The quiet calm he exuded helped ease her frantic nerves, and the look of desire in his eyes when she finally pulled her last stitch of clothing off made her warm and tinglingly all over.

He kissed her again, hot, but still as gentle as before. She found her toes curling by the time who had pulled back, panting in need. He chuckled at this.

"You're still dressed," she pouted, pointing out the fact that he had yet to remove a single article of clothing.

He looked down at himself, as if just realizing that, indeed, he was still fully clothed. At this he murmured, "Well, it seems that I am."

As he had helped her, she worked on removing his clothing like he had her, fumbling clumsily at his buckles and buttons, unused to undressing a man. He just laughed at her expression of intense concentration as she tried to figure out how to remove his pants, but he soon relented and helped her pull them off of his person, revealing himself for the first time to her.

Malon gasped.

His sex was only semi hard, but its size and thickness boggled her. She knew from the few lessons she had been given by some of her father's female friends that most men weren't even half the size of this giant, and she wondered to herself if she would be able to fit him at all.

He kissed her again, "If you don't feel up to it then we can stop right now," said he.

She shook her head, pushing her uneasiness aside as she kissed the man that she felt so strongly for once again, saying, "No... I want this." she held a look of determination in her eyes as she said this.

He nodded, managing to get her to lie down as he hovered over her, before lowering his head and giving her another searing kiss.

Malon moaned slightly as he cupped her still developing breasts in his hands. He softly rain his thumbs over her rose colored nipples, before dipping his head down softly blowing on her peak, and then taking it into his mouth.

Malon moaned softly as he nipped and suckled on her breasts, before continuing on his way down her body, coming to the junction between her legs and urging her to open her thighs to him.

Malon bit her lip as he studied her sex, wondering if he found it not to his liking... but when he began lavishing attention to her sex she threw her head back, moaning loudly as he slowly worked her over.

Naruto, of course, was very keen on pleasing her, but he was also a fox, and so he naturally liked to tease his lovers from time to time. As he treated her womanly folds to his sensual skills he payed close attention to her body's reactions, and when he spotted the slight tensing of her muscles he knew that she was getting close... and so he pulled away.

Malon moaned urgently as the blond pulled away, wondering why he had stopped when she was _so_ close. She opened her eyes to find that he was slowly positioning himself at her womanhood, smiling down at her.

"Still want to continue?" asked he, as this would be her last chance to back out.

She looked at him impatiently, wondering why he was asking that now when he knew that she needed him, more now then ever, and that if he didn't do anything soon then she'd go insane. "Do you have to ask?"

He chuckled at her looked, saying, "Just giving you the chance," then he placed one of his hands next to her hand, supporting her as he began easing in her, "this is going to hurt," said he before thrusting himself all the way into her.

Malon's scream was silenced by the lips she found against her own, as the blond her rubbed circles into the outside of her thigh with his one unoccupied hand, staying perfectly still as he waited.

When her scream ended Naruto pulled his mouth away from hers, using his unoccupied hand to brush away the tears in her eyes, forcing the painful clench in his heart into submission at having to hurt one of his precious people. She had wanted this, and there was nothing he could do to help ease her suffering – so he waited, wiping her tears away and whispering soothing words into her ears, words of endearment, loyalty, and love.

It hurt, even more then what she had heard, but Naruto was doing a good job in taking her mind off of it, and soon the pain receded to a dull throb, that while still painful, was still hardly anything close to what the initial penetration had felt like.

"I'm sorry," the fox boy said, looking into her teary eyes.

"It's okay..." said she, trying to ease the blond's mind, "I-I wanted this... you shouldn't.... blame yourself."

He lowered his head, giving her a deep kiss, just as gentle as before, but with a hint of regret. He was obviously hurting over this, probably much more so then her, even if it wasn't physical.

When he pulled away she asked, "Can we continue? I-I'm feeling better." it was clear that she was still in pain, but she still wanted to please the eternal hero, no matter what she felt like.

Naruto nodded, pulling out before easing in, earning him a moan of both pain and pleasure. He smiled at the girl, pulling out before thrusting in again, which in turn helped ease the girl's pain as pleasure began overshadowing the pain.

Despite having a willing, hot and tight girl willing giving herself up to him, Naruto did not take advantage of it, deciding that he would focus all of his attention on making this fiery haired goddess feel the best that she had ever felt.

His very own Harvest Goddess.

Malon was not an overly eager lover. She wasn't hard to please. This slow, gentle coupling that could only be described as making love was more then enough for her to reach fulfillment, nor did she really think that she could handle anything more intense for her first time – and was infinitely grateful that Naruto didn't seem to be eager for anything more then what she was willing to give.

Like this, they worked against each other, Naruto slowly driving himself into her and her meeting his gentle thrusts with her own, the blond fox boy slowly bringing her to her limits, and then, with a shuddering moan, over them as he gave her his love.

"Wow," she mumbled, coming down from her high as Naruto gave her another kiss. "I..."

"I know," said he, grinning roguishly at her.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

He nodded at this, "Pretty much."

There was silence for several minutes, as she looked at him with a dreamy smile on her face, before requesting, "Can when go again?"

"Anything you want... anything you want..."

And so the Harvest Goddess got what she wanted...

000000000000

He had my permission to do this so suggest lemons to be written or suggest another's author...that's the only way he'll allow you to review him...unless your the author of the lemon he won't accept any other kind of review.


End file.
